The present invention relates to the field of electronic faucets and, more particularly, to an insulator base for an electronic kitchen faucet.
Automatic or electronic faucets, such as those including capacitive control or sensing features, are becoming increasingly popular, particularly in residential households. Such faucets tend to be at least partially formed of metal or other electrically conductive material. Capacitive sensing faucets may be mounted to a mounting deck, such as a kitchen sink, that may be made of metal, such as stainless steel. In such instances, an electrically non-conductive mounting assembly may be used to insulate the metal capacitive sensing components of the faucet from the metal sink.
One such non-conductive mounting assembly may include an insulator base positioned intermediate a faucet delivery spout and a mounting deck. A light emitter may be supported within the insulator base for providing a visual indication of faucet operation to the user. In such instances, it is desired to protect the light emitter and associated circuitry from exposure to water, which may adversely affect the performance of the electronic faucet.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an insulator base for an electronic faucet includes a housing having an outer sidewall extending about an opening defining a longitudinal axis, a receiving chamber positioned inwardly from the outer sidewall, a channel positioned inwardly from the outer sidewall and in communication with the receiving chamber, and an aperture formed within the outer sidewall and in communication with the receiving chamber. A light assembly includes a light emitter coupled to the support board. The support board is positioned within the receiving chamber of the housing. A connecting wire is electrically coupled to the light assembly, and extends within the channel of the base and into the receiving chamber. A polymer overmold is coupled to the housing and secures the light assembly within the receiving chamber and the electrical wire within the channel. The overmold defines a lens within the aperture of the outer sidewall, the lens permitting the transmission of light from the light emitter therethrough.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an insulator base for an electronic faucet includes a housing having an outer sidewall, an inner sidewall, a channel defined between the outer sidewall and the inner sidewall, a receiving chamber positioned adjacent the channel, and an aperture formed within the outer sidewall and in communication with the receiving chamber. A light assembly includes a support board and a light emitter coupled to the board. The support board is received within the receiving chamber of the base. A connecting wire is electrically coupled to the light assembly, and extends within the channel of the base. A polymer overmold is coupled to the housing, the overmold securing the connecting wire within the channel, encapsulating the light assembly within the chamber, and defining a lens within the aperture of the outer sidewall. The lens permits the transmission of light from the light emitter therethrough. The polymer overmold further defines a downwardly extending sealing member for sealing with a mounting deck.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet includes a delivery spout, a water conduit extending within the delivery spout and having a water outlet, and a base positioned intermediate the delivery spout and the mounting deck. The base includes a housing defining an opening receiving the water conduit, a light assembly supported by the housing and having a light emitter, and an overmold insert molded within the housing and encapsulating the light assembly. A controller is operably coupled to the light assembly, and is configured to control operation of the light emitter.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of manufacturing an insulator base for an electronic faucet includes the steps of molding a polymer housing, placing a light assembly within a chamber of the housing, the light assembly including a light emitter, and placing a connecting wire within a receiving channel of the housing. The method further includes the step of insert molding a polymer overmold within the chamber of the housing and the receiving channel of the housing, the overmold encapsulating the light assembly and retaining the connecting wire within the housing.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.